Be My
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Cerita tentang keluarga kecil mereka berdua./Sequel from Modus?/ZoroSaku/DLDR!


**Be My**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA AUTHOR, ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan memandang pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai dia kerjakan. Shift paginya akan segera berakhir dan rasa lapar kini menggerogotinya. Padahal tadi pagi ayahnya sudah membuatkannya sarapan yang sangat lezat, tetapi dia masih lapar. Mungkin karena dia sedang mengandung.

Dia dan suaminya sudah menikah hampir dua Bulan setelah ibunya menghajar calon suaminya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sahabat kedua orang tuanya ternyata mencintainya, terkadang dia merasa tertipu dengan modus menyebalkan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Usia kandungannya sudah masuk lima Bulan. Dan lima Bulan yang lalu, dia meminta bantuan sahabat ayah dan ibunya untuk mengatakan jika dia belum siap untuk menikah apalagi memiliki anak. Namun, suaminya memiliki ide lain. Siapa yang menyangka, saat ayahnya curhat perihal kehamilannya, suaminya malah membocorkan semua aibnya. Jika bayi yang dikandungnya adalah anaknya.

Awalnya ayahnya tidak mempercayainya dan menganggapnya lelucon. Hingga akhirnya calon suaminya berkunjung untuk melamarnya dan mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Ibunya mengamuk dan hampir menghajar suaminya jika tidak dilerai oleh ayahnya dan juga paman Luffy. Dia bahkan masih ingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan ibunya.

 _ **"Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa kamu memilih si bodoh ini, Sakura?"**_

Mau bagaimana lagi. Awalnya, dia hanya menerima tawaran bercinta dengan sahabat orang tuanya agar dia bisa hamil karena belum siap untuk menikah. Bahkan teman satu kampusnya yang sekarang menjadi pengusaha super kaya, Uchiha Sasuke, dia menolak lamarannya. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Pernikahannya dan suaminya dilangsungkan seminggu kemudian. Seharusnya, saat suaminya datang dan mengaku jika bayi yang dikandungnya adalah anaknya, dia bisa saja menolaknya. Namun, entah mengapa dia malah menundukan kepalanya dan mengakui jika malam itu mereka membuatnya bersama.

Padahal dia sedang berada di Puncak kariernya dan sedang menikmati masa lajangnya.

"Sakura, sudah mau pulang?"

Matanya menangkap sahabatnya yang berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum. Yamanaka Ino tampak cantik dengan balutan pakaian kerjanya. Ino bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya sebagai salah satu admin yang ada. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil dan dia sudah menganggap Ino seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Iya, sebentar lagi shiftku sudah selesai."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kamu akan menikah." Ino mendudukan dirinya dan menopangkan dagunya. "Padahal kamu tidak mau menikah dan tidak percaya dengan Cinta, padahal ayahmu genitnya setengah mati."

"Jika ketahuan kaa-san, ayahku tidak selamat." Sakura tertawa ketika membayangkan ayahnya yang babak belur ketika menggoda wanita yang lewat. Ibunya memang kelewat cemburu dan ayahnya akan selalu mencintai ibunya. Menurutnya, kedua orang tuanya adalah pasangan yang ajaib.

"Lelaki setampan Uchiha Sasuke saja kau tolak, Sakura." Ino tersenyum. "Yah, mungkin yang namanya jodoh tidak akan lari kemana."

Sakura tertawa. Ino benar-benar bisa membuatnya tertawa dan melepas penatnya.

"Aku harus segera keluar, Ino. Sebentar lagi Zoro-kun akan segera menjemputku."

" _Hai', Hai',_ hati-hati di jalan, nyonya Roronoa."

Mendengar perkataan Ino membuatnya teringat, bahwa sekarang dia sudah merubah marganya menjadi Roronoa dan bukan lagi Vinsmoke Sakura.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Kakinya terasa pegal dan dia ingin segera sampai di rumah. Mungkin, dia harus segera memiliki rumah sendiri meskipun tidak ingin. Kepalanya selalu terasa ingin pecah jika berada di rumah, apalagi dengan pertengkaran antara ibunya dan suaminya atau ayahnya dengan suaminya. Menurut bibi Robin, memang tidak baik jika tinggal bersama dengan orang tua atau mertua.

"Sedang menggumamkan apa?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura memandang suaminya yang berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Roronoa Zoro tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Usianya sudah memasuki kepala empat dan Sakura merasa jika suaminya semakin tampan, apalagi dengan tiga buah anting di telinga kirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu, Zoro-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada masalah. Ayo kita segera makan."

Meski sudah menikah dan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, terkadang dia masih merasa canggung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, meninggalkan perusahaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau koki sialan itu mengomeliku karena kamu belum makan."

Sakura merasa kecewa. Jadi, ini semua karena ayahnya?

Tiba-tiba saja, Zoro mengenggam tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau kamu dan bayi kita dalam bahaya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dasar. Sudah kepala empat tapi masih bersikap seperti remaja yang jatuh Cinta.

.

.

.

"Ah, damainya."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang hasil masakannya. Dia sudah lama sekali ingin bereksperimen dengan beberapa resep masakan, namun belum sempat terealisasikan. Sebenarnya dia memiliki hobby memasak sama seperti ayahnya. Namun, semenjak kehamilannya dia tidak diperbolehkan sedikitpun menyentuh dapur.

Pagi-pagi buta, kedua orang tuanya sudah menuju ke bandara untuk pergi ke Perancis. Ayah dan ibunya harus menghadiri perkumpulan memasak yang setiap tahun diselenggarakan di Perancis dengan mewah dan megah. Ibunya sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mempromosikan _**Baratie**_ sebagai restaurant yang mewah.

Ibunya yang mata duitan memang tidak berubah.

Memandang masakannya diatas meja, Sakura tersenyum. Suaminya memang gila kerja dan sangat suka berolahraga. Setiap pagi, suaminya selalu melakukan olah raga di halaman belakang rumah sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Zoro-kun, aku sudah memasakanmu sarapan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang memerah ketika memandang suaminya yang sedang melakukan olah raga. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan tubuhnya yang berotot benar-benar menggoda. Apalagi dengan bekas luka dibagian dadanya.

Meski mereka sering melakukan hubungan suami istri, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa canggung jika melihat tubuh bagian atas suaminya yang terlihat sangat seksi.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Zoro berjalan mendekatinya.

"Um, iya." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk memasak, Sakura. Kita bisa makan diluar jika kamu mau. Aku tidak mau kamu terlalu lelah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Zoro-kun." Sakura duduk di kursi makan. "Lagipula aku menyukainya."

"Baiklah jika begitu."

Zoro meneguk ocha yang dibuatkan istrinya sebelum menyantap sepiring _omurice_ dengan ayam yang sangat lezat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menyantap makanan yang dibuatkan oleh istrinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tidak bekerja?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang malas." Zoro menyendokan nasi goreng buatan istrinya. "Lagi pula, bagaimana jika kita nonton?"

.

.

.

"Ah, aku sedih sekali. Filmnya benar-benar menyentuh."

Zoro menguap malas sembari melirik istrinya yang sibuk mengoceh. Jika dipikir, sudah berapa lama ya, dia memendam semua perasaannya?

Saat Sakura berusia tujuh tahun, gadis itu sangat manis dan semua orang menyukainya. Tapi entah mengapa, dia merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersama Sakura. Dia menepis perasaannya dan menganggapnya biasa saja. Namun, melihat bagaimana gadis itu tumbuh membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa aneh dan dia menyadari jika dia jatuh Cinta pada Sakura.

"Zoro-kun, ingin makan apa?" tanya istrinya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa saja yang penting ada sake."

"Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah, ya." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita makan Udon? Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Zoro merangkul pinggang istrinya dengan lembut. Meski jarak usia mereka terpaut dua puluh tahun, rasanya istrinya sangat dewasa.

.

.

.

Suara shower terdengar di dalam kamar mandi. Zoro sudah siap dengan pakaian tidurnya dan sembari menunggu istrinya mandi, dia memilih untuk mengambil sebuah buku dan kacamata yang ada di dalam laci meja nakasnya.

Buku tentang ibu hamil, karena sebenarnya dia gugup dalam menghadapi kelahiran anak pertamanya meski sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangar dan ditakuti. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak paham, mengapa dia suka berkutat dengan urusan bisnis, berkutat dengan pelajaran yang berbau ekonomi, kerjaannya di kelas saat kuliah hanya tertidur dan dia bisa mendapatkan nilai terbaik bahkan lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude._

Teman-temannya bahkan menuduhnya mencontek. Karena bagi mereka tidak mungkin, orang yang selalu terlambat masuk ke kelas karena tersesat, dihukum karena selalu tidur bahkan tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengikuti pelajaran, bisa mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa. Konotasi bodoh sejagad Raya sudah melekat di jidatnya. Dia tidak pernah belajar saat keesokan harinya ada ujian. Dia sendiri bahkan heran dengan nilai-nilainya sendiri.

Suara shower yang dimatikan menandakan istrinya sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan menandai halaman yang sudah dibacanya sebelum meletakan kembali buku dan kacamatanya ke tempatnya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa dia bisa jatuh Cinta pada wanita berambut pink itu. Dia mencari buku tentang ibu hamil tanpa sepengetahuan istri dan kedua sahabatnya, dia bahkan diam-diam mencari nama yang Bagus untuk anaknya saat bekerja.

Tidak sia-sia dia menanti selama ini wanita yang membuatnya jatuh Cinta.

"Oh Zoro-kun, belum tidur?" tanya Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Keringkan rambutmu dan tidur, jika tidak ingin masuk angin."

Sakura menatap suaminya yang melepas pakaian atasnya. Zoro memang tidak bisa tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian atas miliknya. Dan setiap kali Zoro membuka pakaiannya, entah mengapa dia selalu merasa malu sendiri.

"Zoro-kun, etto.." Sakura bahkan masih malu saat memanggil suaminya sendiri. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memiliki rumah sendiri? Maksudku, rasanya aneh saat tinggal bersama tou-san dan kaa-san."

"Kita sudah berkali-kali membicarakannya pada Nami dan koki sialan itu, tapi kamu tahu kan apa jawaban mereka."

Zoro bukannya tidak mau membelikan rumah untuk istrinya. Dengan tabungannya, dia bahkan bisa membelikan rumah yang diinginkan istrinya. Namun, kedua sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu tidak mau berpisah dari Putri semata wayang mereka. Saat menikah saja Nami tidak rela, apalagi jika Sakura berpisah dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan coba membujuk kaa-san."

"Terserahmu saja." Zoro meletakan lengannya diatas wajahnya. "Aku menyerah jika mengadapi wanita keras kepala sepertinya."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia yakin, jika kali ini ibunya akan mengizinkannya untuk memiliki rumah sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-cwhaann.. Tou-san pulang!"

Dengan tarian _mellorine_ miliknya, Sanji masuk dengan semangat. Pria berambut pirang itu membawakan barang milik istrinya dan beberapa oleh-oleh yang dibelinya untuk Putri kesayangan mereka.

"Oh, selamat datang, tou-san, kaa-san." Sakura muncul dengan apron yang dikenakannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu sedang memasak? Bagaimana jika bayi dalam kandunganmu kenapa-napa?" Nami mulai mengomeli putrinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kaa-san." Sakura mencoba bersabar dan tersenyum. "Oh ya, kaa-san aku ingin punya rumah sendiri."

"Kita sudah membicarakannya berkali-kali jika kaa-san tidak setuju." Nami merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Memang apa salahnya kaa-san? Saku ingin memiliki kehidupan Saku sendiri, dengan keluarga kecil Saku sendiri."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Apa dikatakan anaknya tidak salah, dia tahu jika Nami masih belum rela jika Putri semata wayang mereka menikah dengan sahabat bodoh mereka.

"Tapi yang dikatakan Sakura-chwan ada benarnya. Kita tidak bisa terus bersama dengannya, dia punya keluarga kecilnya sendiri." Sanji buka suara.

Nami terdiam, tidak menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Sanji tetap menunggu sembari menghembuskan rokoknya.

"Ah, baiklah!" Nami memandang putrinya yang kini tersenyum lebar. "Jangan lupa untuk selalu menelpon kaa-san, jangan lupa selalu berkunjung, ne."

Sakura merutuki mood ibu hamilnya. Dia memeluk ibunya dengan erat dan tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Nami balas memeluk putrinya dan sedikit mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Nami.

"Aku sayang kaa-san."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara sembari memandang malaikatnya yang sedang berpelukan erat. Rasanya, baru kemarin dia menanti kehamilan istrinya, menangis saat Sakura lahir ke dunia, mengantarkan putrinya ke sekolah, bahkan melindunginya dari berbagai serangga yang mencoba mendekati Sakura.

Sekarang, putrinya sudah menikah dengan sahabat bodohnya. Dia tidak keberatan dan entah mengapa merasa lega jika putrinya menikah dengan sahabatnya, karena dia yakin jika Sakura akan bahagia.

Awalnya, dia sangat terkejut ketika Sakura mengatakan jika sedang hamil. Awalnya putrinya tidak mau mengaku hingga sahabatnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia mengira jika sahabatnya yang bodoh itu sedang mabuk, namun ketika putrinya mengakuinya, barulah dia percaya.

Sekarang, Putri kecilnya akan memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya ini saja barang-barangmu?" tanya Zoro membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Iya." Sakura turun dari mobil dan memandang rumah yang ada dihadapannya. "Ini rumahmu?"

"Ayahku memberikannya padaku sebelum beliau meninggal." Zoro memeluk pinggang istrinya. "Karena rumah ini terlalu besar, jadi aku tinggal di apartemen. Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?"

"Um, bukan begitu." Sakura tersenyum. "Nanti, kita akan penuhi rumah ini dengan anak-anak kita."

"Tetapi aku hanya ingin empat anak saja." Zoro memandang istrinya.

"Iya. Empat juga boleh."

"Sebaiknya aku mengeluarkan beberapa barang-barang dulu. Kamu lihat-lihat saja dulu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia menarik tangan suaminya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita masak saja? Hari ini sepertinya akan banyak tamu."

Zoro mengusap belakang kepalanya. Apa yang dikatakan istrinya benar. Rumahnya akan ramai malam ini.

"Baiklah. Pastikan kamu tidak terlalu lelah."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak kucing yang lucu. Entah sejak kapan dia jatuh Cinta pada pria berambut hijau itu.

.

.

.

"Mellorine~ aku sudah membawakan banyak makanan untukmu."

Vinsmoke Sanji terlihat bersemangat dengan tarian Mellorine miliknya. Di tangannya terdapat banyak masakan yang dibuatnya. Di belakangnya, Nami muncul dengan pakaian santai miliknya.

"Kalian terlambat, huahahahahaha.."

Monkey D. Luffy duduk bersama dengan istrinya, Vivi. Sakura tersenyum hangat menyambut kedua orang tuanya.

"Pelan-pelan." Sanji memegang lengan putrinya.

"Terima Kasih, tou-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana yang lain?" tanya Nami sembari mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Ussop sebentar lagi akan kemari." Zoro meneguk sakenya.

"Hohoho.. Apa kalian merindukanku?"

Ussop muncul dengan istrinya yang cantik, Kaya. Zoro meneguk sakenya dan melirik Ussop yang baru datang.

"Kau terlambat, Ussop." Luffy menyambut sahabatnya.

"Silahkan duduk, bibi Kaya." Sakura menyambut teman-teman orang tuanya.

"Terima Kasih, Sakura. Sepertinya bayimu baik-baik saja ya." Kaya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jenis kelaminnya apa?" tanya Vivi.

"Um.. Kami berniat merahasiakannya." Sakura tersenyum. "Biar menjadi kejutan bagi kami berdua."

"Nyahahahaha.. Jadi, kalian berhasil membujuk Nami untuk memiliki rumah sendiri, ya. Huahahahaha.."

Ussop menyemburkan minumannya dan Vivi buru-buru menginjak kaki suaminya. Sedangkan Sakura melotot dan Zoro yang tersedak.

"Bodoh." Zoro mengusap mulutnya dan memandang Sanji yang menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Sebaiknya kita makan saja, ya." Sanji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku sudah membuatkan banyak makanan untuk perayaan syukuran hari ini."

"Aku ingin sake."

Nami memandang putrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sakura mengambil segelas sake yang ada di meja.

"Tidak ada sake, Sakura." Zoro mengambil gelas sake dari tangan Sakura.

"Tapi aku ingin sake." Sakura merengek memandang suaminya.

"Aku tahu kamu mungkin sedang ngidam. Tapi tidak untuk sake." Zoro memandang tajam istrinya.

"Uhh.. Menyebalkan."

Sanji memandang istrinya yang hanya diam. Dia tahu, meski Nami mengizinkan Sakura untuk memiliki rumah sendiri, namun istrinya adalah orang yang paling menyayangi Sakura dan tidak mau kehilangan Putri kecilnya.

Tetapi, waktu terus berjalan dan kini Putri kecilnya akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dia ataupun istrinya tidak akan bisa memungkiri jika Sakura harus mengurus keluarga kecilnya sendiri.

"Sanji-kun." Nami tersenyum memandang suaminya. "Aku ingin puding."

" _Hai' Mellorine~"_

.

.

.

"Apa aku sangat jahat ya, Sanji-kun."

Sanji melirik istrinya sebelum memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang ada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya, Sakura menginginkannya untuk menginap di rumah baru putrinya. Bukannya dia tidak mau, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengganggu waktu kedua calon orangtua itu.

"Tidak Nami-swan. Apa yang kamu lakukan sudah benar."

"Saat aku mengetahui Sakura hamil, aku benar-benar tidak mau mengakui jika itu anak dari si bodoh itu. Aku hanya takut jika mereka tinggal berdua, Sakura akan tersakiti. Kamu tahu kan, jika Zoro itu bodohnya seantero Jepang." Nami tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan air matanya yang jatuh. "Tapi, ketika melihat keduanya tadi. Aku merasa, jika Zoro sangat mencintai Sakura dan aku percaya jika keduanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sanji menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Ah, betapa dia mencintai wanita berambut oranye itu.

 **oOo**

Zoro membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya yang terasa asing. Ah, dia lupa jika sekarang dia berada di rumahnya. Rasanya kepalanya sedikit sakit meski dia meminum sedikit sake semalam.

Matanya memandang sisinya, tidak menemukan dimana istri merah mudanya. Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Zoro berjalan keluar kamarnya dan mencoba mencari kemana istrinya pergi.

Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika menemukan istrinya yang menggemaskan sedang duduk di sofa. Ah, ini hari pertama mereka di rumah baru mereka dan Sakura sepertinya sangat bersemangat.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sedang membongkar beberapa barang kita."

"Hmm.. Aku akan mengambil beberapa barang-barang kita yang ada di mobil."

"Kamu tidak mau makan dulu?" tanya Sakura. "Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan."

"Hmm.. Nanti saja."

Zoro berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan mulai memindahkan beberapa kardus. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Zoro-kun." Sakura mengusap keringat di dahi suaminya. "Mau aku bantu?"

"Jangan gila. Lebih baik kamu duduk saja disana."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Suaminya ini benar-benar menyebalkan namun dia mencintainya.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar, Zoro-kun." Sakura menarik tangan suaminya menuju halaman belakang. "Aku menemukan tempat berlatih pedang, aku sudah memberesinya dan sedikit memperbaikinya saat kamu masih tidur tadi."

Zoro menatap beberapa peralatan yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih pedang. Sesaat, dia teringat masa lalu saat dia berlatih bersama ayahnya. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak berlatih disini.

Sakura memandang suaminya sebelum memeluk pinggang suaminya dengan lembut.

"Nanti anak perempuan kita akan menemani disini sembari membaca buku dan yang laki-laki bisa berlatih pedang." Sakura menatap suaminya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sialan. Sakura benar-benar bisa membuatnya terhibur. Dia benar-benar mencintai istrinya yang sedang mengandung itu. Mendaratkan ciuman di bibir merah muda istrinya. Membuka lembaran baru keluarga kecil mereka.

Ah, dia bisa melihat bayangan anak-anak mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Haloooo.. Selamat tanggal empat belas bagi kita para jomblo! *apaituvalentine?* *sekarat* :D**

 **Oh, dan selamat Valentine yaaaa...**

 **Hahahhahaa.. Gak disangka cerita kayak gini selesai tepat dihari ini yaa.. Tanggal 14 February :D**

 **Entah kenapa, gara-gara mimpi pacaran sama Zoro dan iseng baca fict jadul Saku, tiba-tiba kepengen bikin ini.. Semoga reader sukaaaaaa!**

 **Sampai jumpa di fict lainnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
